


unrequited love at different times

by rickyandgina



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickyandgina/pseuds/rickyandgina
Summary: ricky needs to tell gina how he feels. maybe she feels the same way. who knows?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	unrequited love at different times

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope you enjoy this fic, i want to make a series out of it so let's see how it goes

The music blares from the speakers and Ricky already feels nauseous. He looks over across the room and sees the group of friends hanging out in the corner next to the snacks, but his eyes only focus on one person.

I have to do it. I have to do it. If I don’t, things will only get worse.

He felt his heart practically drop to his knees when he saw Kevin try and convince Gina to move to the dance floor. His dumb moves made her laugh like he used to make her laugh, and Ricky could feel a faint smile forming on his face because her happiness really did make him feel better. The thought of telling her came back into this mind and he realized, if he did tell her, he would be ruining that beautiful laughter. She would be distraught and it would make things awkward between her and Kevin. suddenly, he wanted to leave the party right away and just go home.

But he could hear Big Red’s voice in his head.

Dude, you can’t keep pushing your feelings inside. Do what’s right and just tell her how you feel. Everything will be okay.

This was the worst night of Ricky’s life and he’s had a few of those before.

How would he even get her alone? She’s been attached to Kevin all night, their hands intertwined. 

Kevin. Kevin, Kevin, Kevin.

All of this is his fault. Ricky knows it’s not fair to put all of the blame on him, but it sure was easy to. Kevin came to East High a few months ago as a transfer student and within weeks, there was a romance between him and Gina.

He remembers that first day. An unfamiliar blonde walked into the room and the group exchanged strange glances, seeing if anyone else knew him. They all shrugged at each other and it wasn’t long until Kevin came over to introduce himself, he was so cheerful and seemingly extroverted. 

Everybody immediately liked him and Ricky would have to if it weren’t for his immediate interest in Gina. As soon as his blue eyes were set on Gina, his jaw dropped and he told her she was beautiful. Gina let out a cute little giggle and thanked him, and everyone in the room could see the obvious blush on her face after his comment.

Ricky’s stomach twisted and after that event, he spent the rest of the day convincing the rest of the group that something was off with the new guy. They all shrugged him off and told him he was spouting nonsense, that Kevin was the nicest guy ever. But Ricky was sure of himself that something was up. He didn’t know it before, but now he knew that feeling was just jealousy. Nothing but pure jealousy.

Maybe he did know it then, but wouldn’t let himself believe it. He and Nini were still a couple so there was no reason but Ricky to be jealous of anyone going near Gina. Since then, they had broken up, nothing bad had happened between them though. They just realized they had outgrown each other and it was mutual. He was happy he still remained friends with her though, Nini was one of his oldest friends. He had told her about Gina, and she told him exactly what Big Red did but they didn’t understand. It wasn’t that easy. Especially now.

Even before Kevin entered the picture, Ricky and Gina weren’t on the best of terms. At least, not like they were before. On homecoming night, they had gotten close. Gina understood a part of his life that even Red and Nini couldn’t. They would talk about it and she would just get it. In a way nobody did. Even if they didn’t speak, being around her was like a comfortable silence. She would let him hang out with her and they wouldn’t say anything but her presence, it helped him. He didn’t understand how but it did. Ever since opening night, they had gotten kind of distant. It was like they were friendly but not necessarily friends. He didn’t know why and he didn’t like it. 

Ricky snapped himself out of his thoughts and decided it was finally time to tell her. If he didn’t do it now, he wouldn’t ever get the courage to do it in the future. He knew that. So, he walked over across the room where she was standing by herself for the first time that night. She looked beautiful. All she was doing was drinking punch out of a cup but she looked beautiful. Ricky saw the way she shifted when she saw him walking over. He let out a sigh. 

You can do this. Don’t freak out.

"Hey! What’s up?" Gina smiled at him, her smile was full of joy and a little bit of something else that Ricky couldn’t put his finger on. Her eyes were sparkling and he wondered if ruining her night was something he was capable of doing. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this. No, he has to. Red and Nini were right. 

Ricky ran a hand through his hair. "Can we go somewhere… quieter? I just need to talk to you about something?" 

Gina’s eyes widened, she sensed the tone of his voice. She knew him. "Is something wrong?"

"No no no, everything’s okay." He lied. "It’s just kind of… I don’t know, urgent?"

She nodded. She made her way through the crowd and up the stairs. Ricky followed her and they found themselves in her bedroom, with the music muffled in the background.

"So… what’s up?"

"Look, Gina, I don’t really- I don’t know how to say this."

A soft look cast on her face. A look that made Ricky want to kiss her. The way her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were tightly pressed upon on one another. She was so concerned about him.

"Hey… you know you can tell me anything. Is something going on at home? You can tell me, come on."

"No, everything’s okay at home."

There was an awkward silence that floated among them. Their silence was never awkward, it was always comfortable, it was a safe place for him. She stood against the door frame and looked at him with an expectant expression.

Okay. Ricky exhaled. Here goes.

"So, um, here’s the thing. Uh, well, remember the time Kevin came to school? The first day? And he was introducing himself to everyone?"

Gina nodded with a smile on her face, she even laughed a little. Ricky felt bad. She’s happy. She loves Kevin, she doesn’t love him. She never saw him in that way. But he kept on talking.

"And then he called you beautiful and I- I felt so angry." He scoffed. "And I didn’t know why and I was so, so confused for the longest time because I was dating Nini at the time and I mean, that was the whole plan, right? To get Nini back? And I had her, but I felt so angry seeing you with him all the time and then one day, I see you two holding hands. And it broke my heart. And me and Nini had already broken up and I just- I understood why. Everything made sense after so long and I wanted to deny it for so long, I don’t know why, but I did but everything came clear at that moment."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Oh, dear God.

"Gina…. I’m in love with you."

Her face dropped. The confused look on her face was replaced with a dazed look and somehow, she looked angry?

"I’ve been in love with you since Homecoming night if I’m being honest. Since you kissed my cheek and you left me dumbfounded for like months after because I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And I didn’t want to come to terms with what I felt because I was so scared. Not of you, not in that way but of how I feel for you. How much I feel for you. I was so scared because I had never felt that way for someone before. I mean, I loved people but I was never in love with anyone and it felt so different. It felt… good. But I couldn’t tell you because the second I figured it out, you were with Kevin! And I’ve been pushing it down for so long because I thought I could handle it but I just- I can’t. I can’t, Gina. I’m in love with you. And every-time I see you with him, it breaks my heart."

Ricky looked her in the eyes and all he saw was anger. She looked pissed.

Oh, no. What the hell did he do?

She just stood there, leaning against the door and her mouth was wide open as if she wanted to say something but didn’t know what. He didn’t blame her but it was killing him. What did she feel?

"Gina, look I know it’s a lot but-"

"Don’t." She spits out. Her voice was crisp, and he heard it shaking. Like she was holding back tears. When he looked up, he saw her watery eyes. This is exactly why he was avoiding telling her.

"I’m so sorry, please don’t cry."

Gina shook her head and let out a scoff.

"You’re not allowed to do that."

"What?"

"You are not allowed to come here and tell me that you’re in love with me. You can’t. You just can’t."

"Please just try and understand-"

"No, you understand!" She yelled. "You can’t do this, not now. Okay because I am finally happy with someone. Kevin is such a nice guy and he’s so sweet and he cares about me! He actually cares about me! Unlike you."

"What are you talking about?"

"God, how are you still oblivious Ricky? I loved you! I loved you the entire time! That night at homecoming, I kissed you because I liked you. And every day after that, every second we spent together, I fell in love with you. And I was so head over heels for you but you- you didn’t even realize. And I moved away and you just got back together with Nini and we grew apart. Do you know how that made me feel? To see somebody I loved with someone else? For months?"

Ricky was lost for words. He didn’t know what to say. At all. She loved him? All that time? And he didn’t even realize. Shit.

"Kevin… Kevin loves me." A tear rolled down her face. "And he’s a good guy. And I won’t let you ruin that, do you understand? It’s just- it’s just too late." 

Gina turned away and reached for the doorknob but he stood up, fast and stopped in front of her way. 

"Wait, please, can we talk about this?" He was desperate. He couldn’t just let her walk away. Not like this.

He could see the pain in her eyes. She stifled her tears, she looked so sad. God, Ricky hated himself right now. Why couldn’t he see it? Why was he so damn oblivious?

"Maybe if you realized sooner. It’s just too late, Ricky."

With that, she pushed past him and ran down the stairs, wiping the tears off her face. Ricky stood still in his spot, feeling his heart fall down to his knees.


End file.
